Inside the Bell
by CutieBear53
Summary: Natsu had never thought of Lucy like that before, but with her naked body pressed against him...well, he IS still a man after all! My version of Fairy Tail chapter 331, Nalu ONE-SHOT. WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


Hey everyone! So I was reading Fairy Tail chapter 331 the other day and got the urge to write a Nalu fanfic about it, because with the situation Natsu and Lucy were in a lot more could have happened between them. Therefore, this is my idea of what should have happened between them. It's my first one-shot so please be kind and let me know what you think!

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Those belong solely to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

She came flying at him out of nowhere.

It was only as he caught her and they fell off the dragon's back that Natsu realized she was naked. _She_ being Lucy. _His_ Lucy…_naked_.

It's not as if he hadn't seen her naked before, because he had. Many times in a whole bunch of different situations. And it's not as though he hadn't noticed, because he _definitely_ had. But this was Lucy, his best friend, someone he had never thought of that way!

This time seeing her naked was different, though. Maybe it was because they were falling at max speeds and there wasn't a whole lot else for him to keep his focus on. Maybe it was because she was clinging oh so tightly to him, her arms firmly locked around his middle. For whatever reason, though, he found that there was absolutely nothing else he could focus on except the body of heat currently strapped to him.

After what felt like hours, but was really only seconds, they hit the ground, landing in a large bell from a destroyed church. The speed at which they hit the bell caused it to start rolling, Natsu and Lucy right along with it. Natsu was suddenly finding it _really_ hard to keep his composure, basically because one minute Lucy was on top of him and the next she was splayed out underneath him. At one point for the split second he was on top of her he ended up between her legs, his hips pressing into hers, and it was all he could do not to groan at the feeling. And somehow, _every time_ they ended up in a new position, his face landed in the middle of her chest. Later he would look back on the memory and think about how uncomfortable that must have made Lucy, but at the time all he could think about was how soft and squishy and _amazing_ they felt.

He really wouldn't mind being put in that position daily.

Finally the bell stopped rolling and Lucy immediately attempted to push herself as far away from Natsu as possible. Unfortunately for her that distance only allowed her to raise her chest about a foot off of Natsu's, which made her look like she was posing for a porno more than anything else. Realizing this, Lucy shrieked and quickly pressed her chest back into Natsu's.

He swore that keeping his moan of pleasure silent was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

After half a minute of reasonably awkward silence Natsu asked the first thing that popped into his head: "Why the hell are you naked?"

"Nooooo," Lucy moaned quietly, her cheeks stained with a deep blush.

The embarrassment must have been too much for her because the next thing Natsu knew Lucy was moving around _a lot_, probably trying to find a way out of the bell. Between the two of them it was a pretty tight fit, but still she tried.

"Idiot…quit squirming!"

"But—" Lucy began.

That's when she hit it. The spot that caused what would happen next. Lucy's squirming around had put her into a compromising position with Natsu; it was really good that everybody was too busy with the dragons to notice what was going on at that moment between the two friends. Their situation was a bit too…ahh..._friendly_ right now.

There wasn't much difference for where the top half of their bodies were situated; Lucy's was still pressed solidly to Natsu's (and he wouldn't mind if she wanted to keep it there for a while, *wink wink*). Her arms had moved a little to grip Natsu's hips to try and push herself out of the bell (apparently she wanted out of that bell so badly that she was willing to risk people seeing a full frontal view of her butt) instead of resting at her sides. It was the bottom half that they had to be concerned about.

Somehow Lucy had ended up straddling Natsu, her hips digging into his; this would have been fine. What pushed the position into "oh dear god" territory was the fact that Lucy's core was pressed into Natsu's in the best (and worst) way possible. For _both_ of them.

When he felt this happen Natsu didn't have the willpower to keep silent anymore. "WOAH."

Apparently Lucy couldn't keep quiet either. "Ahhhh," she breathed.

Suddenly the bell was rolling again, and this time when it stopped Natsu was the one on top, his face once again pressed into Lucy's chest. They could have left it at that if things had worked out differently. They could have gotten out of the bell and not given what had happened any more thought. But that's not how things worked out. Now it was Natsu's core that was digging into Lucy's, and it was all too obvious to the both of them just how much he was really enjoying what was going on.

Natsu raised his head from Lucy's chest and the two friends just looked at each other. Even thinking back on it, Natsu was never sure what made him do it, but he unconsciously moved his hips an inch and grinded into Lucy.

Both of them took in a sharp breath, Lucy's eyes widening with the intimate contact. If they crossed this line now there would be no turning back and they both knew it. Do they chicken out and remain the good friends they are or take the risk and let the chips fall where they may?

If Lucy were the one on top maybe she would have quickly gotten out of that position and kept their friendship. She would have found a way out of the bell in the least intimate way possible and things could've stayed just how they were. Life would have went on.

Natsu wasn't Lucy, though.

A fire lit up inside of him, making his eyes glow with mischief. He moved his own arms to grab Lucy's and restrain them, pinning them beside her head. From looking at her face anyone could easily tell that Lucy was confused and didn't understand why Natsu was pinning her hands down.

It was good that she didn't foresee his bad intentions.

Looking her right in the eyes Natsu once again grinded into Lucy, harder this time around. Her eyes widened again and her mouth dropped open in a gasp. He did it again and every breath she took started to come out sounding more like a pant. Next time her eyes closed from the sensation, the time after that her hips began to hesitantly meet Natsu's. It didn't take long for her to get used to it and by that point they were both goners. Natsu could feel his heart beating hard and sweat dotting his forehead in anticipation, and he had to admit that while it was a different feeling from the pounding his heart did while he was fighting, it wasn't bad. It was foreign, and yet he was actually enjoying it.

So much so, that he couldn't stop himself when he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Lucy's. Her eyes popped open immediately and she stared at him as he leaned back up to see her reaction.

"What…what was that?"

He chuckled quietly. "I believe that is what most people call a kiss. I've never kissed anyone before so I don't know that I did it right, but it felt pretty good to me."

Lucy nodded after a pause. "That's because it _was_ pretty good, Natsu."

His eyes softened and he leaned down a bit, resting his weight on his forearm beside her head. He cupped her cheek and moved his head down to hers slowly, making his intentions clear. Lucy tilted her head back a fraction of an inch and that was all of the encouragement he needed.

He gently pressed his lips to hers again and this time Lucy kissed him back after a moment. Natsu had meant for it to be soft like the last one, but with her kissing him back that suddenly didn't feel like enough. He increased the pressure on her lips and started grinding again, and they both became more and more rough with each other as the seconds ticked by. Natsu tilted Lucy's head back even more and threaded his fingers through the hair on the side of her head, while Lucy clutched at his back and pulled him even closer to her, making the feeling of the grinding even more pleasurable.

Pretty soon they were both moaning so loud they were vaguely surprised nobody had come to check on them. They were lost in each other and completely in their own world. Dragons weren't attacking their country at the moment and they weren't in the bell of a destroyed church. They were just Lucy and Natsu, two best friends who were finally starting to figure out that they liked one another.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't even remember that Lucy was naked! She wrapped her leg around his hips and moved one hand to clutch the back of his neck. He removed his lips from hers to kiss down her flushed neck, ending up at her collarbone and working his way back up. All the while their pants became louder and Lucy's moans increased even more. If anyone had happened to walk by at this point they would have surely thought the two people in the bell were having sex, and good sex at that by the sounds they were both making!

As Natsu made it back to Lucy's lips he paused, looking into her eyes and catching his breath. When she felt his lips leave her skin Lucy opened her eyes and looked at Natsu curiously, asking breathlessly, "Why..are you..stopping?" She panted and attempted to catch her breath in between her words.

Removing his hand from her hair Natsu lightly stroked down her cheek with the back of his hand, trying to memorize in detail every part of her face. Her cute nose that tipped up slightly at the end; her deeply flushed cheeks, freckles (so light that other people never noticed them) hidden underneath the blush; her small, but prominent, chin, which he ran his thumb over; her eyebrows that could highlight so much emotion; her chocolate brown eyes that were currently gazing up at him from underneath her lashes so seductively; and lastly, her full, pink lips that he couldn't get enough of. He kissed them slowly one final time (a kiss that Lucy seemed to revel in) and pulled away again, cupping her cheek once more.

"You don't how badly I'd like to keep this going forever, but you don't deserve this, Luce. You deserve better than me having sex with you in the middle of a warzone full of dangerous obstacles, in a dirty bell from a church no less." He made this comment glancing at their close surroundings with distaste. "You deserve more. So after this battle's over I'd like to give you that and take you out properly."

"Natsu Dragneel wants to take me out on a date?" Lucy asked, laughing lightly.

He smiled at her. "Yeah yeah, I know. Everyone at the guild's gonna have a heart attack."

"All because you like a girl. They're gonna tease you relentlessly, you know."

"I know. But this girl I like? She's worth it."

The grinned at each other, love shining in their eyes even though the words hadn't been said and the feelings hadn't yet been completely realized, and they finally made their way out of the bell. It was a slow process, but after a minute they made it.

This is the point at which they finally remembered that Lucy was naked.

"Ahhhh!" Lucy screamed, covering as much of herself as possible with her hands. "Don't look at me!"

Natsu looked back at her thoughtfully. "Guess that leaves me no choice then." Lucy was wondering what he meant when it happened.

He grabbed her chest, one breast in each of his hands. Lucy stood frozen for a second out of pure shock, but she quickly recovered, punching Natsu in the face and yelling at him, "Try covering your eyes instead!"

"Lucyyyyyyy!" He replied.

Some things never change.

**-THE END-**


End file.
